My Bad
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Everyone's just crazy running around and trashing each other... For the sake of death and Fun! BAdLanguage: Be warned
1. My Bad

My Bad

**by: WhiteGloves**

_**TT...TT...TT...TT...TTT...**_

"I'm hOooome." Ichigo announced as he usually do when he entered his house with his bag slumped carelessly on his shoulders and his face contorted naturally as it usually was.

"Onii-chan!" greeted his younger sister, Yuzu, who was in her favorite apron from the kitchen, "Welcome home, onii-chan!"

"Yeah, where's Karin?" Ichigo asked, looking around.

"She has a practice with her team mates." answered Yuzu, "and dad has a patient to tend to!"

Ichigo considered for a moment before turning to the stairs.

"Ah! Come down quickly!" reminded Yuzu, "dinner will be serve in a minute!"

"All right." responded the orange hair. He went up his room, wanting only to drop dead on his bed. When he opened his door a familiar voice rang out and something from inside shot itself toward him like a bullet.

"IiiiiiCCChhhhiiiiGooOOOoo!"

BAM!

"Seriously," Ichigo muttered, the corner of his mouth twitching as his hand caught the thing easily with one grip, "Everyday you sound more like Keigo bakka "

"Let gggoo of my head you dumbASS!" shouted Kon angrily as he struggled to be free with his little body.

"You're the one who attacked first."

"I said let go!"

"Tsk " mutteren Ichigo as he threw Kon on the ground.

"OUccch! That hurt you-!"

"Where's Rukia?" he asked as he entered his bedroom. Instantly he noticed Rukia on his table who seemed to be writing down something.

"As if I'll give you any information of where my nii-san is, you dumb!" shouted Kon, jumping after Ichigo's back but said anyway, "She's there and don't disturb her! She's been kicking me out of love every time I come near her."

Ichigo wasn't actually paying attention to what Kon was saying as he went to look over the Soul Reaper's work.

Rukia was scribbling madly on her paper and it made Ichigo suspicious as he wondered out loud,

"Not another drawing?"

"Silence!" the girl said busily, "I am making a note for my nii-sama."

At this, Ichigo was clearly surprised.

"For Byakuya? A note for that guy? Geez it wouldn't even reach him by a legion, he'd stuck it with his bankai!"

"Don't be ridiculous, he'd do that if you're the one who sent the letter." said the shinigami in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"What's the letter for anyway?"

"A permission to a field trip."

"Say what?"

"A field trip dumbass, ain't we having one this week?"

"Yeah, but why ask him for that?"

"The letter from our teacher said the guardian's sign is important so "

Ichigo held his breath. The idea of Byakuya signing something as ordinary as that was too much.

"BWAHHahahahaHAHAHahaha! That- that guy signing- Ack! Bwhahahaa!" laughed the orange-head.

"Shut up you fool!" snapped Rukia irritably as she scanned her letter, "If onii-sama did not sign this I'll be more dead!"

Ichigo was teary eyed as he tried to muster his sniggering but well it was too much for him..

"BwahHHaahhaha... XD "

"You're not helping!" complained the Soul Reaper as she shot Ichigo a deadly look.

Kon was left out and he did not like it.

"Fine, I'll help." Said Ichigo after a few more snickering, "I'll come with you to Soul Society to ask him for it."

Rukia did not like the idea.

"Onii-sama does not like you." she said flatly.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Rukia turned carefully to her letter and dismissed Ichigo's help.

"Why are you asking me? He hated you for a reason I do not know myself. It just feel like every time you are around he's ready to pull his sword and slice you to bits."

Ichigo imagined Byakuya in a cold atmosphere and a sweat drop fell from his face.

"Ah I know that feeling -_-.."

"So you can't help me." said Rukia more flatly.

"No way, I'll help out! You idiot- its not every time I offer my help around!"

"Yeah right."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"I will help! I'll come to Sereitei!"

"No."

Ichigo's eyebrows creased to a degree.

_**..TTT...TTTT...TTT...TTTT**_

"This is a mistake." muttered Rukia as she and Ichigo walked down the corridors of the Kuchiki threshold,both wearing the Shinigami clothes. "How come you are with me?"

Ichigo walked smugly beside her.

"Because you won't be able to make Byakuya agree when I'm not around." he said proudly, his chest out.

"I doubt." said the exasperated girl her eyes leveled and doubtful.

They were ushered toward the waiting hall by the servants and was asked to sit there patiently to wait for the Kuchiki Clan's Head.

"Where's the letter?" Ichigo asked turning to Rukia.

Rukia took something from her robe and held out the letter to the boy. Ichigo grabbed it and read it. His eyes went round and he turned to the girl.

"You call this handwriting?"

Rukia's eyes went sharp.

"Dumbass! I tired myself to write that properly!"

"Geez Byakuya won't be able to read this. It's ugly."

"You...FOOL! How dare you- give me that-!"

And they fought over the piece of parchment. Ichigo waved it higher on his head as Rukai tried to take it from him.

"All right- all right I'll hand it over- just wait up-!"

"Bakka!" shouted Rukia, preparing to stand up. Ichigo was alarmed and he raised the letter a little higher and lost balance. Rukia was leaning on him and when he lost balance, she lost her balance as well. The boy tried to avoid hitting the ground but

"Ouch "

"Ow ."

The wooden doors slipped open and Byakuya entered the room in his most elegant manner with his eyes closed. When he opened them and saw what it was in front of him, the cold eyes glinted. Guess what he found?

His little sister was pinned on the ground by an orange boy who seemed to be forcing the girl down.

Rukia rubbed her head while Ichigo did the same. She was about to shout for him to get off when the door slipped open before them and there came his brother. Ichigo looked at the person and recognize the silhouette.

"Nii-sama " whispered Rukia sounding a bit surprised.

"Byakuya." muttered Ichigo innocently but then he froze for the Captain's eyes before him signaled death. "Ermmm ?"

"What do you think you are doing Kurosaki Ichigo?"

And the lips uttered the name as if it was already a name to grieve to. Ichigo shuddered.

"Hey- what!"

Then he realize what position he was in and immediately jumped away.

"This is all wrong-! You got it wrong!"

Rukia sat up looking disheveled. "Nii- nii-sama!"

"Ban " uttered the Captain.

"What- you are banning me here-!" cried Ichigo hopefully. But what awaited him was more than it. The air started to get all pink

"Kai." There were flashes of light.

"O oi!" cried Ichigo stumbling away- "What the hell!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." mutted Byakuya, his eyes gleaming in malice, his expression full of loath. "You dared lay a finger on her."

Rukia's eyes went round. Ichigo looked dumbfounded.

"Byakuya- you got it all wrong-!"

"Scatter."

"Argh!" Ichigo cried running away immediately, "My bad!"

And he swiftly vanish from view.

"You think you can hide?" muttered Byakuya, turning to go after him, "Death awaits you this time."

And using shunpo, he vanished.

Rukia was left staring after her brother's back with a hair falling on her face.

"Ichigo Nii-sama "

And she could hear a few explosions near by. Closing her eyes and sighing, Rukia muttered.

"Bakka "

_**TT..TTT..TTTT...TT...**_

_Shall we proceed and witness his Fate?_


	2. The Devil's Behind YOU

**The Devil's behind You**

**._..TT..TT..TT.._**

A distant scream.

Matsumoto Rangiku raised her head from the couch she was lying face down, looking bored and drunk.

"Hmm?"

She looked at the window exactly as the Office door opened and in came Hitsugaya Toushiro, her division Captain.

"Your awake finally." said the white head Captain as he carried in a pile of papers. Rangiku did not answer but continued staring at the window. Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow at the bottles of alcohol in front of his Vice Captain.

"Did you hear that?" asked the woman as Toushiro strode off toward his table.

"Hear what?"

And there was another explosion.

Hitsugaya and Rangiku both looked out the window and saw a distant pile of smoke.

Captain Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed.

"Probably the 11th division again that Kenpachi's really sick And to think that Captain Unohana already had a word with him."

Out from the covering smoke a small object came out flying.

Toushiro raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Wait this is Captain Kuchiki's reiatsu "

Rangiku's eyes went round as her eyes followed the flying object.

"What's that with an orange stuff Could it be Ichigo?"

"Eh?" muttered Toushiro blankly.

**...**

Out in the sky, Ichigo hovered.

"Dammit that bastard-!" he cursed trying to make his way out of the fog with his face contorted helplessly for survival, "The hell did I do-?"

Beside his flying self another figure appeared. Though calm, Byakuya had the most dangerous aura for the day.

"Fly to your death. Kurosaki." the 6th division Captain muttered without looking at Ichigo. Ichigo went pale.

"Oi- oi- stop this already-! I'm warning you- Byakuya!"

Byakuya lifted a finger and Ichigo was last seen shooting towards the sky again, and screaming.  
**...**

Rukia felt the hair at the back of her neck standing up as she ran to follow the sound of destruction.

"Onii-sama Ichigo my permission " she panted.

Gritting her teeth and holding her breath she shouted angrily.

"WHY DID IT ALWAYS HAVE TO END THIS WAY!"

Renji was walking along the alley when he saw Rukia run pass him to his left without noticing him.

"Rukia?" he called as he blinked.

Rukia stopped and looked back.

"Renji?"

"Hey," said Renji waving and meeting Rukia, "What are you doing here?"

Rukia grabbed Renji's arm.

"No time explaining- let's go!"

"Eh?"

She was already running so the red head guy followed.

"What's going on?" Renji asked as they jogged.

"They're fighting-! Can't you hear these explosions?" answered Rukia.

Renji looked around in wonder then frowned.

"I thought it must've been Captain Zaraki with the 11th division."

"EH?" cried Rukia in horror, "Captain Ke- Kenpachi is here?"

"Ah so you mean this ain't them?" asked Renji looking puzzled.

"It's onii-sama and Ichigo!"

Renji's eyes shot open. He felt the reiatsu more.

"What?"

They skidded to another alley almost bumping to Yamada Hanatarou.

"Kuchiki-san! Abarai-kun!"

They went pass him without looking.

Hanatarou watched them go.

"My my I wonder what's up with them?"

**...**

Kurosaki Ichigo landed briefly on the ground before running with all speed again as though nothing happened.

"This is bad- that Byakuya's not stopping! Gotta run!"

He jumped to all direction with all his might- using whatever shunpo he knows if possible.

"Run run run run run- don't look back the devil's behind you! Run run run run run! I can't believe I helped Rukia for this shit!"

Behind him Byakuya landed swiftly on the same spot Ichigo landed.

He looked after the way the substitute shinigami took and his eyebrows creased.

Then he vanished.

**...**

"I'm bored." says Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th Squad, as he sat inside his office looking gloomy.

"Hai~hai~ Cheer up Ken-chan!" piped Yachiru, the little Miss Vice- Captain, waving her hand in front of Kenpachi, "You know what, Ken-chan? Why don't we just go out and play with cue ball?"

Kenpachi yawned.

"I'm bored." He repeated.

"You're not listening are you?" said Yachiru pouting, "Ken-chan your starting-"

Kenpachi's eyes opened wide awake.

Yachiru watched him.

"Ken chan?"

Kenpachi remained immobilize for awhile. And then his lips started to split into a menacing grin.

"Hehe I smell fun."

**...**

"I've never been scolded ya' know." Ikkaku Madarame was saying to his companion, Yumichika Ayasegawa, as they walk aimlessly along the alley way. "Captain Unohana didn't have to be so freakin' frank about it."

"Well, you can't blame her it was you who started the brawl anyway." said Yumichika wisely.

"Who's side are you!"

"My side."

"Shit head."

"If you can't accept her lecture go and ask her for a duel."

"Forget it, I ain't fight'n a lady."

"You're just scared."

"The HELL scared?"

Both the 11th Squad member stopped as they saw a running orange head toward them.

"Eh?" muttered Ikkaku, "Kurosaki?"

"Its him." confirmed Yumichika with a look of surprise and distaste, "He looks ugly."

Ikakku waved his arms.

"Oi! Kurosaki how is it going?"

"ouTTTA MY WAYYyyy!" cried Ichigo flying away pass them, "The DEVIL'S BEHIND ME! Don't tell him you saw me-!" And Ichigo disappeared.

"Devil?" asked Yumichika looking after him.

"That devil?" asked Ikkaku as he looked to where Ichigo had come from and saw a silhouette of a man coming. They felt his reiatsu and both froze. In a single step Byakuya was beside them and in an instant both Ikkaku and Yumichika were pointing to where Ichigo had disappeared.

Byakuya vanished.

The two looked after them.

"Sorry Ichigo," muttered Ikkaku, "That was between life and death."

Yumichika visibly nodded.

"That idiot really does not know who to mess with." muttered Ikkaku while scratching his head. "His an idiot among idiots."

"You're one to talk."

"Whaddya say?"

"Captain Kuchiki's the devil huh?" asked Yumichika calmly.

"You can say that." said Ikkaku looking around. His eyes went round.

"He's a beautiful devil, I tell you." said Yumichika knowingly.

"And his ugly one, eh?" said Ikkaku pointing to where Byakuya and Ichigo had come from. Yumichika looked back and saw their own Captain running in their direction looking mad and perverted.

He went pale.

"Fun fun fun fun fun fun fun!" Kenpachi was screaming enthusiastically as he run pass them without looking with dusts after him..

Yachiru waved at them happily from his back.

"Cueball! Yamachii! Come along and play!"

The two still froze.

"Kurosaki! Kuchiki! You shitheads! I will not allow you to have your fun without me!" growled Kenpachi.

They watch him vanish from view, leaving the dust for a trace.

"Say Ikkaku " asked Yumichika, "Can you describe to me the difference between Devil and Demon ?"

A moment of silence.

" let's ask Kurosaki after they kick his ass " was the answer.  
**...**

Ichigo skidded into a halt.

Byakuya was standing before him with his cold eyes upon the orange head.

"Bya- Byakuya-!"

"Did I not tell you to die?" whispered Byakuya, his temper leveled.

"Asshole it's not like I'll drop dead just because you say so!" said Ichigo, too late to hold his tongue. He gulped.

Byakuya surveyed him, then took the hilt of his sword.

"Oi-!" cried Ichigo, sweating really badly.

"You will do as I say." said the Captain, not sounding pleased.

Ichigo shivered.

"Whatever the hell did I do to you?"

Byakuya looked at him straight in the eye.

"You dare deny how you mistreated my sister?"

"Mistreated? Hey hey- How can I mistreat her she's strong as hell! And it's not like she's all girly girly you know!"

Byakuya's eyes glinted once more.

Ichigo gulped and had to bet his all as he shouted-

"She's not my type! She hasn't even developed a womanly body!"

Cold air passed through between them.

Ichigo watched Byakuya wearily.

Byakuya unsheathed his sword. Ichigo's eyes twitched.

"I take that as an insult." says the Captain.

"Damn " cursed Ichigo, turning around to run again, "you son of the devil-!"

"KUROSAKI!" cried a familiar voice and Ichigo saw Kenpachi jumping toward him.

Ichigo screamed.

"AAASSSHOLE!"  
**...**

Rukia stopped dead. Renji stopped too and looked at her.

"Rukia?"

Rukia gulped.

"Damn it I think Ichigo's dead!"

**_YOSH! What's next? XD_**


	3. Charisma

**Charisma**

**_This is for those who are waiting :)_  
**

**---------  
**

Captain Jushiro Ukitake was calmly sipping down his tea while behind him, Kiyone and Sentaro were screaming in alarm, running everywhere and bumping to each other.

"You bumped me!" cried Kiyone when they clashed to each other the second time.

"No- you did!" retorted Sentaro his hands in fist.

"I did not!"

"YOU DID!"

"DID I BUMP YOU THAT STRONG?"

"YOU DIDN'T-COZ I BUMPED YOU MUCH STONGER!"

"I'M STRONGER!"

"I AM STRONGEST!"

Another explosion occurred outside and the two 3rd Seat Officers remembered why they were panicking and running in the first place.

"KYAHHH~"

"GWAHHH~"

They noticed their Captain still calmly sipping his tea while sitting outside the corridor.

"Captain, it's not the right time to act cool!!! Sereitei is under attack!!!" cried Kiyone, panic visible in her eyes.

"Captain, don't act cool! We're under attack!" revised Sentaro and looking pointedly at Kiyone he added- "See? I can even say that better!"

"Then I'll say it again much MUCH BETTER!"

"Then I'll say it again much MUCH MUCH BETTER-!"

"Captain is an idiot!" cried Kiyone in desperation,while Ukitake did not react, "Can you say that much better?" she challenged.

"Captain is a BIG IDIOT!" answered Sentaro proudly, "THERE!"

Kiyone pouted, then shouted, "CAPTAIN IS TWICE AS IDIOT AS YOU!"

"-CAPTAIN IS HUMONGOUS IDIOT AS YOU!"

"-CAPTAIN IS THE BIGGEST IDIOT OF ALL!!!!"

An eyebrow twitched from Ukitake and the corner of his mouth formed grimace.

"Oi oi..." he muttered but the two Seated Officers did not pay him attention.

Another loud explosion with a ground shaking effect made the three of them froze.

"We are really under attack." whispered Sentaro.

"We're not." answered Ukitake silently, standing up while looking at the sky, "It is no one but a Captain..."

"A C-captain?" Kiyone repeated, trying to concentrate and feel the reiatsu. "It's really scary!!! Who would emit such scary aura???"

"Captain Kuchiki." answered Ukitake quietly.

Kiyone and Sentaro's eyes went big.

"Captain Kuchiki???" they both cried.

Sentaro looked at the sky in wonder.

"Who could he be fighting?"

"Whoever he is," said Kiyone standing beside Sentaro, "I'm sure glad it's not me!"

The two nodded together. Finally having something to agree to.

Ukitake nodded slowly, agreeing with his officers while in his mind a certain orange hair boy was flying.

_Byakuya has it in for you now, Kurosaki.... gambatte..._

**

* * *

**

_

* * *

_A sweat dropped from the side of Ichigo Kurosaki's face.

_Dammit dammit dammi_t! He kept on cursing while trying to hide as much as possible from two Captains he knew wishing him nothing but death.

_I shouldn't have come!_ He thought desperately, _Why did I even accompany Rukia?_

The thought struck him.

Where's Rukia?

He remembered Rukia was left on the Kuchiki household. Rukia was the reason he was being chased by Byakuya, wasn't she?

Byakuya would not harm him if not for his precious little sister!

_I got it_! Ichigo's face suddenly brightened, I need to get to Rukia!

A shadow covered his hiding place and Ichigo went pale.

"Yoh." said a menacing, somewhat, happy voice.

Ichigo felt chills run down his spine and gulped.

Forcing himself to look up he saw Kenpachi Zaraki, standing above his hiding place with his sword unsheathed and ready on his shoulders.

_Never mind the sword_, Ichigo thought quickly, _look at that grinning face! I've seen that before...This is no good._..

He immediately stood up and acted.

"Oi, Kenpachi, been long hasn't it? Since we last talked?" he blurted out.

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Ahaha...I thought I'd come here to- you know- take a break from the living world...uh.. not to fight..."

"Huh?" Kenpachi repeated.

Ichigo's mouth quivered.

"I said I don't f-i-g-h-t." he said clearly and slowly.

"HUH?" repeated Kenpachi for the third time as if he had never thought such phrase would exist..

Ichigo's temper gave in -he doesn't have time for this.

"I SAID I DON'T FIGHT STUPID APE LIKE YOUOO!!!!"

.......

Silence fell between them.

Ichigo blinked. "Jaa-!"

He waved an innocent hand and turned to leave.

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo stopped dead.

"What didya say?" asked the 11th Squad Captain quietly.

Ichigo immediately turned and laughed.

"Ah~ that? Actually I didn't say any-"

"He said you're a moron, Ken-chan." said a voice.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Yachiru appeared behind Kenpachi.

"He said you're the ugliest thing he had ever seen." she continued in a matter-of-fact tone. Kenpachi stared at her blankly.

"I didn't say that!" Ichigo shouted angrily, "You pest-"

"He even said he doesn't want to fight you cause you're so weak." she announced happily.

"-OI-!" Ichigo warned, stepping backward. The atmosphere suddenly became chillier.

"Kurosaki..." muttered Kenpachi. Ichigo had the worst nightmare but nothing compared to this one.

"I am weak?" Kenpachi asked in a very low voice, his eyes hidden in the shadow

Ichigo shook his head vigorously it threatened to fly away.

"Does this mean... you are stronger than me now??" and he smiled.

The kind of smile that Ichigo knew meant death. He turned to Yachiru who just smiled and said,

"See? Ken-chan is motivated!"

Ichigo grimaced.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Byakuya's form appearing.

..._.shit_...

* * *

Kiyone and Sentaro both shivered. Ukitake was sipping his tea when it happened and he nearly chocked.

_This reiatsu!_ He thought at once.

"My my... Captain Kuchiki sure can release some hatred..." whispered Kiyone. Sentaro nodded.

They were both kneeling just behind Ukitake, waiting for him to order anything.

_It's not Byakuya_... thought Ukitake with a smile..._ I wonder why some people could not identify Byakuya's reiatsu over Kenpachi... he must be that scary..._

* * *

Rukia was in deep thought while she and Renji continued running across the Sereitei ground.

With her permission gone and her brother mad, she really didn't feel like coming to Ichigo's aid.

She did warn him not to come. She frankly told him about Byakuya getting moody whenever the he's around.

She told him he cannot help and yet this-

_I wouldn't be surprise if you really die! _Rukia thought madly.

Beside her Renji was quiet. He was concentrating his attention toward the reiatsus' ahead. So far no luck for Ichigo.

Captain Kuchiki's reiatsu was around but another Captain's reiatsu was surrounding Ichigo's weak one.

A smiling evil face appeared before Renji.

He grimaced.

Around the corner they nearly bumped to Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"Senpai," called Renji as he and Rukia stopped.

"Ah," said Ikkaku raising both his thin eyebrows. "You two looking for Kurosaki too?"

"How'dyou know?" asked Rukia in amazement.

"A good guess since a lot of folks are after his neck right now." said Yumichikia pointedly.

"Who else is after him?" asked Rukia in disbelief.

"You really need to ask?" Ikkaku asked back with a grin on his face.

Rukia's eyes went round.

Behind them another ground shaking event occured.

The four shinigami looked up to see Ichigo hovering above and cursing.

"Byakuya-! YOU IDIOT!" he shouted.

"He's got nerve to shout that." said Yumichika simply.

"Its not nerve," muttered Renji, "It's stupidity."

"Ah." they all agreed.

Ichigo landed with a loud thud a few steps in front of Rukia, Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku.

The ground broke because of the impact and Ichigo was cursing continuously as he tried to get up.

"Those death maniacs!"

*poke*

Rukia landed a poke on Ichigo's head.

"You fool!" she shouted fiercely. "What did you do this time?"

"Ow- whydidya do that!?" retorted Ichigo back, "And whatd'ya mean I did, I didn't do anything!"

"Then why are they after you!?"

"Charisma." Yumichika said knowingly.

"Shuddup." muttered Ikkaku.

Renji sighed.

"I don't know- I-" Ichigo stopped and stared at Rukia as though seeing her in a new light.

"Rukia- you-" he started to say...

"KUROOSAKI!!!"

Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika looked on their right side and saw Kenpachi.

Then they looked down to Ichigo but Ichigo wasn't there anymore.

They looked on their right and saw him running with Rukia on his arms.

"OI!" shouted Renji.

He was run over by Kenpachi who animatedly run after Ichigo.

"You alright?" asked Ikkaku watching Renji who was slumped on the ground.

"Damn..." muttered Renji standing up.

"Do you think its wise for him to do that?" asked Yumichika staring after the runaways.

"Huh?" asked Ikkaku turning to him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo eloping with Kuchiki Rukia I mean. What will Captain Kuchiki say?"

"Ask him." Ikkaku said quietly motioning Yumichika to look behind him. He did. When he did he saw Byakuya Kuchiki standing behind him.

"Did I hear the word 'elope'?" asked the Captain coldly.

Nobody spoke.

The Captain vanished.

Renji ran after them.

The two shinigami were left staring after their backs.

"I think you just made it worst for Kurosaki. You'll have him dead on your conscience." Ikkaku said simply.

"He's already dead anyways." Yumichika stated crossly.

They walked ahead with their backs on the scene.

"Why don't you run after Kurosaki?" Yumichika asked.

"Huh? Why would I? I don't see him fit to fight any more... he doesn't have it."

"Do you know what 'it' is?"

"What?"

"Charisma."

"Shuddup."

* * *

_**~TBC~**_

_**I wonder what's next... ?_?  
**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Unstoppable Lust

**Unstoppable Lust**

**_Hello! This is another chapter for all the readers whose having fun :)_**

_Kukukukukukuukukuku~_

A dark room....

_Kukukukukukukukuku~_

A light coming from an open monitor...

_Kukukukukukukukuku~_

A person hunched over the table was snickering triumphantly over his twelve years work.

"Atlas!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi happily exclaimed, standing up jubilantly with arms open wide and almost jumping up and down in happiness, "Atlast I've finished it! The experiment even Kisuke Uruhara wasn't able to succeed! I've surpassed that imbecile!"

He was gawking still when Nemu, his lieutenant, appeared behind him.

"Mayuri-sama," came in her voice and Mayuri was pulled into an instant halt.

"What are you doing destroying my moment here you idiot." he said in annoyance. He turned to his table with cautiousness as if one moved could destroy his fragile product.

Nemu looked at the table and saw a potion in a vial, its liquid was colored violet and the aroma smelled like nothing she had ever smelled before. She knew it was Mayuri's finest experiment at the moment so she stood still and said nothing.

Mayuri was examining the liquid, the perfect smile on his lips not wavering.

"Nemu, this is it, my whole time spent on this product! Its finally done! Now Kisuke Uruhara shall beg for my help! I want to see hi defeated face! I shall not lend this to him! Not a single drop!"

Nemu bowed silently.

Mayuri gave her a look.

"Out of my way, imbecile, I shall deliver this myself to the main laboratory."

Nemu slid out of the way and Mayuri went pass her muttering over the vial he carefully carried in his hands.

"..._ Kukuku_...Kisuke Urahara I can't wait to show you my prized possession!"

Nemu silently followed him. Just then she remembered something... She came to find Mayuri because she was about to report something. Now would be a good time to tell him about the ruckus outside...But then she doesn't want to ruin his moment...

She remained silent.

"What are you doing?"

Ichigo looked down to Rukia, whom he was carrying in one arm while running miles away from the Captains that were after him.

"I need your help- stay still-!" he tried to say in between gasp as he was running, out of breath.

"Help? Help my BUTT! I told you not to mess with people you know you can't defeat! How stupid can you get!"

"Quit struggling! And who the heck told you I was messing with em eh? I'm the victim here you bakka!"

"Let- go - dammit!!" Rukia shouted angrily, pulling away, " I shouldn't have let you mess with my plan! Now nii-sama would never see to my permission!

"Permission?" Ichigo exclaimed in disbelief, "I'm dying here and you're thinking of that stupid handwritten permission!?"

"It's not stupid handwritten, fool! And who invited you here? Its sure not me!"

"Shuddup! You're suppose to help me out here-"

"BAKKA! There's enough reason for me not to hang out with you! Let go!"

"QUIT IT!" cried Ichigo furiously, "And you were hanging out with me back in the real world! Even staying in my room!"

"That's because Captain Kenpachi's not there! And nii-sama didn't know I was staying in your room!"

"That will really make a lot of difference I'd say!" said Ichigo, skidding to his left to avoid any straight attack. He just knew Kenpachi was behind him, he could smell his _lust_...

"It's a big difference!" shouted Rukia impatiently, "Imagine what would Nii-sama do if he finds out I live at your house!"

Imagining was too much for Ichigo. He turned pale by just the prospect and hurried more.

"Shut your trap!" he cried, stumbling a little and then skidding to another alley without really thinking.

**~~~~~~~O~~~**

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was really careful not to spill even one drop.

Why he had spent all his fortune, time and knowledge on this very experiment!

He wouldn't even dare let god come near it!

If anyone messed with him right now- he will kill it like _that_!

"Urahara, where are you you damned soul..." he muttered to himself fulll of loathing, his eyes full of malice.

Behind him Nemu followed silently, battling to herself whether she should break the news to Kurotsuchi or not...

_I should tell him_, she finally decided.

"Mayuri-sama," she started quietly.

Mayuri did not even glance to her but continued walking along the empty ground of Sereitei.

"There's something I must tell you..." Nemu continued in a clear voice.

"Mmmm?" Mayuri finally took attention, "What is it? Don't waste my time."

"There's...."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence. Why?

Because an orange head boy suddenly took a sharp turn towards them, surprising Mayuri who tried to avoid the collision. Too late.

Ichigo's face knocked Mayuri down, sending something flying up in the sky.

"Ooof--" gasped Ichigo, jumping away in surprise.

He shook his head and blinked. He looked down to Rukia who grabbed his collar despite her position.

"Are you trying to kill me???" she cried angrily after her head banged against Kurotsuchi's stomach.

"You're not the only one dying!" shouted Ichigo looking up. He saw the pointy hair of Kenpachi and dash away with out ado.

Nemu was staring into a space for sometime before remembering Mayuri was on the ground.

"Mayuri-sama," she knelt beside him.

"...." there was no answer.

Nemu tried to help him but Mayuri pushed her away and stood up on his own.

"Was that the ryoka?" he asked silently his eyes hidden in the shadow.

Nemu bowed.

"I see." muttered Kurotsuchi.

A moment of silence followed by a sound of breaking glass.

The two 12th Division Heads looked at the place where the vial Mayuri was carrying dropped.

The vial shattered into pieces, its content spilled on the ground.

Mayuri's eyes flashed daggers.

"I see..." he continued, his teeth grinding, his deadly aura appearing. "Very well."

Nemu looked to where the ryoka, Mayuri kept calling, vanished.

Thinking to herself, she thought she wanted to stay faraway from Mayuri at the moment.

_That ryoka's not gonna live long_, she added silently.

She looked at Mayuri again but saw only space.

Mayuri was gone and she was alone.

Nemu stood there for awhile looking calm and submissive. Kenpachi then appeared before her.

"Huh?" said the 11th Captain looking around at her with raised eyebrow. "That freak's shitty doll?"

Nemu bowed.

Kenpachi frowned.

"Don't tell me that shithead's gone after my food?"

Nemu said nothing.

"Che," Kenpachi murmured before turning and running after Ichigo again.

"Bye bye!" called Yachiru who was clinging behind Kenpachi like ever.

Nemu was left alone again.

Two captains after the ryoka? It seems like he really wouldn't be living for long alright... Maybe he can keep up until day light.

Someone appeared behind her. Nemu stood still without looking who it was.

"Have you seen low lives running along here?" Byakuya's voice asked.

"Hai. They went ahead this way."

She wasn't oblige to answer... but well... it was a captain anyway... and the Kuchiki head at that...

Byakuya left no trace as he vanished from where he stood and Nemu was once again alone.

She then changed her mind. The ryoka wouldn't make it till sun down, that she was sure.

**~~~~O~~~~**

Yoruichi Shihōin giggled.

She was hanging out on Soi Fon's quarters, her whole body carelessly slumped down on the floor and reading a bakka's report about the commotion outside. The last report was that Kenpachi was involved too in the chase for Ichigo.

"Yoruichi-sama, are you sure we should let this go by?" asked Soi Fon in discomfort seeing as her job as the 2nd Division Captain and Commander of Special Forces not being fulfilled. They have been monitoring the chaos caused by Ichigo Kurosaki and the other Captains for sometime now. Soifon would have liked it to order her force to capture the people involved in the racket outside but Yoruichi had been against it.

"Come now, Soi Fon, leave it for sometime," Yoruichi said grinning from ear to ear imagining Ichigo running around. She doesn't hold any grudge against him but the idea of him running around seemed fun. "We can always clean the mess later."

"But..." murmured Soi fon not convinced, her lawful nature shouting at the back of her mind.

_If only it wasn't for Yoruichi-sama's favor..._

Yoruichi giggled again. Soi Fon blushed. _How cute...it was worth the wait! _She thought.

A messenger appeared on the door carrying a new report paper.

"Captain, we've got news." he said passing the paper to Soi Fon.

Yoruichi looked at the paper eagerly, wanting to hear more about the fun outside.

Soi fon scanned it and had to frown.

"These Captains..." she muttered through gritted teeth. She dismissed the messenger and passed the paper to Yoruichi who happily took it.

"Oh," said Yoruichi, her eyes rounding, "Seemed like Kurotsuchi found time to join the chase! And ah~ look! Kuchiki Rukia's with Ichigo, how nice of her to join him. Ooh...look Abarai's also involved... Their having so much fun!"

And Yoruichi giggled again while Soi Fon merely sighed.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you say?" asked the 2nd Division captain her eyes looking weary, "Captain Kuchiki must be very agitated right now if she's involved too."

At that Yoruichi had to look up, her eyes full of sudden realization.

"Eh..." she murmured suddenly. _Byakuya agitated?_

Soi Fon saw Yoruichi stood up and was alarmed.

"What is it?" she asked surprise.

Yoruichi looked away at the window, her smirk visible.

"Byakuya, eh? Seemed like a good time for me to join them."

"Eh?" Soi Fon couldn't believe her ears. "Yoruichi-sama-?"

Yoruichi ran toward the window and jumped.

"Yoruichi-sama!" called Soi Fon in disbelief, "Wait--"

"I'll come back to you!" said Yoruichi smiling toward Soi Fon before disappearing.

Soi Fon could only blush. "Hai..." she whispered obediently.

**~~~~O~~~~**

Ichigo kept running.

He was tired but he kept on running without seeing where he was headed.

Rukia had given up struggling and was only waiting for her release.

Stupid Ichigo... How could she help him? He wasn't expecting her to fight the Captains, right?

"Oi..you bakaro...How do you plan on using me?"

"Shut up," muttered Ichigo exhaustedly.

A knot of annoyance formed on Rukia's expression.

"BAKARO! BAKA MONO! Let go--!" she screamed nonstop.

Ichigo threw her on the ground and fell beside her kneeling and panting.

Rukia immediately stood up in rage.

"Why'd you throw me!? Are you stupid--!"

"Shut it!" said Ichigo gulping uneasily in his dried throat. "You said 'let go'!"

Rukia's hands formed fist in annoyance. Deciding against her temper she surveyed where they were and recognize the place.

"This is..." she muttered endlessly

Ichigo looked around too and was surprised to where his foot had brought them.

"Soukyoku...?"

"Sukyoku it is." said a voice.

Rukia and Ichigo looked around and saw Mayuri Kurotsuchi standing a few feet from them.

"Kurotsuchi...?" muttered Ichigo looking surprise, "What are you doing here?"

The 12th Division Captain's whole body shook.

"What, you ask? You don't know? You did not notice? Imbecile?"

Mayuri kept on muttering to himself. Ichigo stood up in bewilderment.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked again.

Deadly aura surrounded them and Ichigo was appalled once again at how dangerous the killing intent was.

"...oi..." he muttered sweating so bad... _Did I do something to this guy too????_

"You dared ask... you rotten ryoka?" said Mayuri silently.

Rukia took a few steps away from Ichigo who noticed her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"He's gonna kill you!" she shouted in a matter of fact tone.

"Che!" said Ichigo, his temper rising. He looked back to Mayuri with his most fearsome look.

"I don't know what I did to you," he said as strongly as he can, fighting the scary aura that was surrounding them. He pulled his sword. "But I sure am not gonna stand here to get killed!"

Mayuri' twitched.

"Let me remind you..." he said then attacked.

Ichigo was overwhelmed by how gruesome Mayuri's face looked and jumped away.

The ground he was standing seconds ago blew up to tiny bits, creating a big crater. Dust filled the air.

"OI! That could have killed me!" cried Ichigo, his heart thumping fast. He spotted Rukia hiding among the trees with eyes only visible and watching them. _Damn girl_!

"Who said I won't kill you?" asked Mayuri in lust, "_KuKuKu_...you've just made this day your death day!"

Ichigo couldn't take it. He was threatened to die thrice already...and he couldn't even remember doing _anything_ to _anyone_!!!

"What did I do!"he cried out loud, gripping his sword tightly.

"YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE!" shouted Mayuri angrily amid his second deadly attack.

Ichigo raised his sword but was merely thrown away from the strength of the blow.

He rolled towards a huge rock and slumped there.

"You alive Ichigo?" asked Rukia from somewhere.

"Shut up, you-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as Mayuri sliced through him.

He manage to dodge away. The rock was sliced to pieces.

"HEY!" he cried impatiently. He looked down his robe and saw it had a slash mark. "Ack!"

"Until when is your luck going to proceed?" Mayuri asked turning to him with sharp eyes.

_I'm dead. He's serious. I'm dead_. Ichigo kept on repeating to himself, it was like a chant.

He raised his sword in front of him, ready for an attack.

_What could be worse than this?_

"Oi Oi...Kurotsuchi you twisted pervert..."

Ichigo's ears twitched. That voice...

_Oh Lord...I completely forgot about him..._

Kurotsuchi looked sideways. In the middle of the cloud dusk appeared a shadow of a shinigami with pointy hair.

"Zaraki..." muttered Mayuri coldly.

"Kenpachi..." Rukia and Ichigo muttered.

"Get out of these you war-freak-imbecile. This ryoka's mine." said Mayuri in a warning tone.

"Don't get full of yourself, shit head. He belongs to me." smiled Kenpachi crazily that made Ichigo back away.

_Shit... I'm cornered._

"You..." Ichigo muttered. He couldn't understand why this was happening to him...

All because of a stupid permission...

Maybe they were playing a prank to him...maybe this was all a big joke...

Kenpachi smiled. An evil smile

_No...this ain't joke no more!_

"Let's play. Kurosaki!"

Ichigo's made a face as Kenpachi made to attack.

Raising a sword isn't enough-- wielding a sword isn't enough! He must escape!

He raised his sword and blew the ground he was standing on to pieces, creating a huge cloud of smoke.

Kenpachi stopped his attack, his eyebrows knitted.

"Is this all you've got?"

Ichigo ran to his left-- Mayuri was there in a second and they were face to face--

Mayuri grinned.

"SHIT!" shouted Ichigo, dodging the Captain and using the dust to hide. He then jumped forward to where Rukia was hiding.

"RUKIA! LET'S GO!" he shouted, extending his hand to reach her. Rukia made to grab it but then-

"Scatter. Senbonzakura."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he had to roll away to fled from the attack.

His heart racing, Ichigo looked up and saw Byakuya standing in front of Rukia.

How could he forget...He was the initial starter of the chase...

"Byakuya..." he muttered panting.

Byakuya was looking at him with coldness no one could ever match.

"Nii-sama..." Rukia whispered in surprise.

The dust that filled the air slowly started to disappear and the silhouette of the three Captains surrounding him became more visible to Ichigo.

Slowly...everyone became clearer. Byakuya, Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi stood around Ichigo, all wearing the same intensity in their eyes. All feeling the unstoppable lust to get rid of the substitute shinigami in front of them. All having the desire to do him a very nasty death.

And it was all because of a Rukia's damned permission...

Behind Ichigo, the sun started to set.

Soukyoku Hill was once again the battlefield.

Only this time- for Kurosaki Ichigo's life.

And he cursed ever coming with Rukia to help...

_I won't ever help anyone again dammit!_

~~~~O

There was a loud explosion on the Soukyoku Hill.

Hanatarou looked up to it, blinking in the middle of dusting the ground.

"Whua...what could it be..."

"Their starting..." murmured a voice beside him.

Hanatarou looked over to see Captain Unohana standing beside him.

"EH-! Captain!" he gave respect to her and bowed.

Unohana smiled to him before looking at the Soukyoku Hill again with indifferent expression.

Hanatarou gulped.

It was rare to see the Captain look like this...it was only rare times...and on those rare times...

Hanatarou tried to break the frosty silent.

"My- Captain...they sure are taking their time up there...haha.."

Silence fell. Hanatarou shifted on his foot.

"Hanatarou..."

The iciness of her voice made Hanatarou stood straight.

"Hai!"

"Prepare the proper equipments. We are heading to Soukyoku Hill."

And she turned to leave.

Hanatarou was lost into space for a moment before the order registered.

"Hai!" then he remembered, "Uh- Captain? What equipments?"

Captain Unohana continued walking.

"All that can damage those idiot's soul..." she said at last.

Hanatarou gawked after her.

"Eh...?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_~TBC~_**

**_Ah.... let's kill the protagonist... xD_**

**_Until the next chapter!_**

**_Thank you!_**


	5. Scream And Scram

**SCREAM AND SCRAM**

_**Ah…everyone's just crazy… xD**_

Ichigo swallowed hard.

He blinked and wearily watched the captains gathered in front of him.

So they wanna fight him huh…

Then again… _WHY_? Of all unlucky person in Soul Society why must it be him?

He can't remember messing with anyone this much! And for what? A piece of shit to be signed?

He never should have butted with the Kuchiki business… whenever he does, he can always see his right foot stepping close on his grave.

"Shit." He muttered eyeing Mayuri closely.

_Why's that freak after me?_ He questioned himself, _I did nothing! He's completely insane…I had enough insane people after me already!_

He eyed Kenpachi next.

_Why's he after me?_ He doubled question himself. _Because_ _he's insane that's all_.

Ichigo silently nodded to himself in agreement.

His eyes then turned to Byakuya and a spark of nausea launched on his stomach.

_He's after me coz he think I've molested his little sister with no apparent evidence except having her on the floor! That's totally ridiculous! I mean Rukia's a chick but she's as strong as me! Who in their right mind would hit on her?_

His eyes then searched for Rukia who was silently standing behind his brother looking bewildered. They made eye contact.

'_You stupid, stupid girl! You brought this onto me!'_ Ichigo eyed the message to Rukia who seemed to understand. She made a face and eye contact which seemed to say, '_Idiot fool! Why are you blaming me! You brought this upon yourself!_'

'_Then the least you could do is help me out!'_

'_How?'_

'_Distract your brother! Anything! And then I'll scram away from this place and live happily on my home!'_

Rukia frowned. And then she nodded.

Ichigo was about to nod when he felt a coming attack and dodged with a shriek.

The attack hit a mountain and it crumbled to pieces with a loud bang.

Ichigo looked at his attacker.

Kenpachi.

Trouble trouble…

Kenpachi eyed Ichigo evilly added with a murderous look.

"You're spacing out, Kurosaki… You wanna die that much?"

"Shit head," murmured Ichigo. There was a coming blast from his backside and Ichigo jumped away to dodge. He looked at his second attacker and saw Mayuri, looking at him viciously.

"You're all insane!" Ichigo cried, jumping down the ground, "Three captains against me? I'm worthy that much huh?"

Three pairs of eyebrows rose at his comment.

_I've hit a nerve_. Ichigo thought triumphantly with a smirk although at the back of his mind he knew it was a bad idea/.

"You are too proud, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said in a cold demeanor, "You are asking for a much early death."

"But he's right." said Kenpachi, looking at Byakuya and Yayuri, "I can handle him on my own. You shitheads go and scram."

_Uh-oh_.

Byakuya's aura change from cold to icy cold. He made a dagger eye contact with Kenpachi.

"You have not the liberty to address me so informally, you _low life_."

"Huh?" Kenpachi raised his eyebrows "What did you say?"

"You chickens should run away while you still can. The Ryoka's mine." Mayuri hissed dangerously.

The three captains turned at each other.

Ichigo blinked. Oh. He was clearly left out.

Maybe it was a good time to escape?

"Don't move from where you are standing, Kurosaki." came Byakuya's warning and Ichigo knew why. Even though they were not looking at him, he could feel their very attention still on his movements. If he moved a single step he knew he'd die.

_Crap._

He turned a look at Rukia who nodded at him. She was ready for anything and dropped herself on the ground.

Ichigo's eyes bulged, his jaws dropped open.

_What the hell is she doing?_

Byakuya looked behind him.

"Ugh..." Rukia moaned while clutching her stomach, "It hurts… my stomach…"

"Don't turn your back on me!" Kenpachi attacked suddenly from Byakuya's right. Byakuya turned with his sword at hand, meeting Kenpachi's blow head on with a furious look on his face.

They exchanged blows with incredible force and everything around them flew away, including Rukia who was faking her stomach pain. Byakuya only manage to look sideways but Kenpachi was keeping his hands full to jump after his sister.

Ichigo had seconds to think as he jumped to grab her.

What the hell was wrong with Kenpachi? Attacking so suddenly like that…but like hell… Kenpachi wouldn't care for a crap…

"Rukia!" he shouted reaching toward her flying body.

He had almost reached her when her body disappeared. Ichigo blinked.

_What the-?_

"This doesn't look fun at all." said a familiar voice.

Ichigo jumped down the ground and looked up a tree branch where the voice had come from.

"Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi stood straight with Rukia on her arms. She was knocked out.

"My my… your brother is pretty intense, Kuchiki-san."

She looked down the battlefield; Byakuya and Kenpachi were engage in a very mad battle. She then turned to Ichigo.

"You better get your ass ready." she told him.

Ichigo frowned.

"What are you—"

A blade slashed passed his neck.

"What the hell!" he shouted, kneeling on the ground with Mayuri standing before him, "Can't you tell I'm busy you asshole!"

"Stand up you undisciplined human!" Mayuri said coldly, "Those idiots are out of my league. You are mine after all."

Ichigo felt the hairs at the end of his neck standing up.

"Quit saying that you pervert!" He shouted back. He got on his feet and realized his sword was not on his hands. Shit.

"If I'm gonna fight you, will you at least let me have my sword?"

"It's your fault you lost it." said Mayuri grimly, "And it wouldn't make a difference if you had it, you despicable breathing-thing."

Ichigo took it as a 'no'.

"This is not fair…" he mumbled, looking for a way out.

"Don't talk about being fair in front of me." muttered Mayuri darkly, "You think it was fair when you trampled down and wasted my experiment in a blink of an eye? The experiment I had worked my life for to stand up proud in front of that sandal-fool-Kisuke Uruhara? D'you think it was all fair that he was smarter than me? What a fool you are."

Ichigo blinked innocently.

"…uh … what experiment?"

A vein popped on Mayuri's head.

"My EXPERIMENT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I can't remember any experiment!" Ichigo cried as he run around with Mayuri slashing and wielding his sword behind him.

"You'll do well to remember!" screamed Mayuri like a demented bat, "So that when your soul is send anywhere you can tell anyone the reason of your death!"

"Stop already!"

He tumbled down and continued crawling away.

As he crawled on the ground he noticed a feet blocking his way. He stopped and looked up slowly. He saw captain Unohana staring down at him.

"Uh…" Ichigo scrambled to get up. Behind him, Mayuri had stopped attacking.

Captain Unohana just stared at him for a second. She then raised her palms on his forehead and muttered, "You have caused enough damage for one day."

The last thing Ichigo remembered was a flash of white light and he was gone.

**T T T T T T T T T T**

Ichigo felt an aching sensation on his forehead.

God… who the hell knocked him down? His pop? Karin? Rukia? Who?

He could hear a voice whispering beside him… no…not whispering… more like shouting…

"…Wake up, dumbass!"

Ichigo grabbed Renji by the collar and shouted with his spit flying everywhere.

"I'm awake, moron!"

"How ugly…" muttered someone.

Ichigo looked around and saw Yumichika looking at him in disgust from the doorway. Ikkaku was beside him and was watching Ichigo half heartedly.

"What are you guys doing here in my room?" Ichigo asked frowning.

"Ch..!" snickered Renji as he brushed Ichigo's hands away from his collar, "So you feel this is your room huh?"

Ichigo blinked then looked around.

The whole room was definitely not his with everything white from the last mantel. It looked like a hospital ward.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo looked at the door and saw Hanatarou coming in with a basin of water on his hands.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked more confused.

"Can't you remember?" asked Renji, "You were knocked down cold."

Ichigo stared at Renji. Suddenly he remembered.

"It was captain Unohana too." Hanatarou supplied the silence happily as he put the basin down.

Ichigo remembered her alright.

"You did well to collapse." said Yumichika grinning suddenly that made Ichigo make a face. "The fight stopped. I wonder what'll happen if you die. Probably universal peace."

"Shut your mouth!" growled Ichigo as he stood up.

"Are you feeling alright now, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I'm fine." snapped Ichigo looking at Renji.

"What exactly happened-"

"After he collapsed-" added Yumichika evilly.

"Yeah, after I collap- damn it! Shut up!"

"Captain Byakuya and Captain Zaraki stopped fighting when Captain Unohana and her squad came." Renji related, looking down at Ichigo, "They were really engage in a battle I must say, Soukyoku Hill was not the same with holes all over the place. Captain Byakuya was mad for some reason and when he left you could clearly see death in his eyes."

"That's coz Kenpachi attacked Rukia." said Ichigo flatly.

"Yeah, well it's her fault lying around in the first place." said Yumichika impassively.

"It could have been a good fight." said Ikkaku suddenly, "I can imagine our Captain having the time of his life with Captain Byakuya."

"In a manner of fighting," added Yumichika wrinkling his nose, "What you said was ambiguous… it could mean another thing."

"What's the other thing?" drawled Ikkaku looking at Yumichika.

Yumichika grinned.

"Well… you could say it's an 'affair'."

Ikkakyu and the rest of the boys blinked.

"Oh you are all pathetic." sighed Yumichika shooking his head.

There was a moment of silence-

"What happened to Mayuri?" Ichigo suddenly remembered. If Captain Unohana didn't arrive he would have been running around with the mad guy until this moment.

"Oh, he disappeared." Renji answered, "Just after you were knocked down."

"He clearly doesn't want to have any interaction with Captain." said Hanatarou thoughtfully, "I wonder if it has something to do with the Captain confronting him about using her subjects as guinea pig for his experiments…"

"I know a certain person who was scolded by her." said Yumichika, nudging Ikkaku beside him.

Ikkaku gave him a piercing look before looking away.

Ichigo sighed. "What happened to Rukia anyway?"

"At the Kuchiki household, resting." Said Renji, "Come to think of it, I need to visit her…"

He looked pointedly at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo frowned.

"You can't come."

"As if I would!"

"Tsk tsk… you really have no heart for your girl." Yumichika drawled, shrugging his shoulders.

"She ain't my girl." said Ichigo stubbornly; _she's not even a girl…_

"I should be going." said Renji importantly.

"Yeah, thanks for worrying about me, you guys…" said Ichigo half smiling.

"You are welcome, Kurosaki-kun!" said Hanatarou delightedly.

But the rest of the boys were all staring at him in a funny way.

Ichigo knew he had said the wrong words… these fellows…

"Worry about you?" Yumichika snickered.

"Go to hell." said Ikkaku.

"As if you needed anyone to worry about you, dumbass." muttered Renji eyeing him.

A nerve twitched at the back of Ichigo's head.

"Then why are you all here?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Wishing you on your death bed." Yumichika glowered with honesty.

"Well… they said Captain Unohana had finished you off…" Ikkaku's words trailed on, "I was checking if she did a bit of slicing…"

_I knew it…_ Thought Ichigo exasperatedly. He turned his eyes on Renji who blinked and said,

"Captain Byakuya sends you his regrets for not killing you earlier. He said he'll do it sooner so you don't have to worry."

Ichigo pressed a tight smile. _This bunch of assholes_…

He turned a faithful smile to Hanatarou who smiled openly at him and said,

"The Captain said not to let you off the Hospital Ward because you'll be receiving her punishment for provoking all the Captains."

Ichigo felt using his bankai to kill the bunch of fools in front of him.

And use it he did.

-**A day later**-

"Yo! IcchiIIiiiIIigooo!"

Keigo jumped out of the classroom on to Ichigo's arms. He then found himself flying outside as Ichigo threw him off the window.

"YeoowwWW~"

"He's as energetic as ever." smiled Mizuiro who was standing on the doorway.

"He's a pain in the butt." muttered Ichigo as he walked on to the classroom.

"Kurosaki-kun!" waved Orihime brightly.

"Ah." nodded Ichigo.

He slumped himself down his chair and sighed. His weekend was full of shit.

Orihime had walked over and peered at him closely.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Mmm…" mumbled Ichigo not moving. Orihime blinked.

"Oh yes," she started again, "Why is Kuchiki-san not with you?"

Ichigo glanced briefly at Rukia's empty seat. His whole body ached.

"Damn…" he muttered looking ahead again, "She's back on her own house."

"Eh? But why? Did something happen? Is she not coming to the trip?"

"I dunno…Lots of things happened…" mumbled Ichigo, "Like usual her brother's a pain in the butt."

Orihime blinked.

Somebody appeared behind Ichigo and then strangled him- head lock.

"Oil!" Ichigo growled.

Keigo had reappeared and had his arms around Ichigo's neck.

"What did you do to Kuchiki-san!"

"What do you mean 'did to her'?" choked Ichigo, grabbing Keigo by the head and throwing him off. "You asshole! Are you trying to kill me?"

"'Killing' is an overstatement." said someone from the doorway. Ishida had appeared with Sado.

Ichigo threw him a dirty look. He then slumped back on his seat and sighed with a frown on his face.

Then there was Keigo again.

"Is it true Kuchiki-san's at her brother's house?"

Ichigo didn't respond.

"Did he approve of you?"

Ichigo made a face.

Chad came and grabbed Keigo by the collar. "You are too curious, Keigo."

Keigo slumped back on his seat.

"Well, curiosity kills me." he muttered.

Their teacher entered the room and Ichigo was glad his peace was back. He eyed Rukia's chair and made a face.

"All right, everyone?" started their sensei, "I'm going to collect your permission slip for the trip. Pass it forward, if you may."

Ichigo sighed. Rukia's effort and his near _death_ experience were all for nothing then… She was late…

"All slips in?" the teacher asked the class, "Whose not here yet?"

"Well," started Orihime, half glancing on Ichigo's direction, "Kuchiki-san…"

"Hm?" said the sensei looking around, "What's with Kuchiki?"

Ichigo closed his eyes.

"I'm here!" said a voice.

Ichigo shot his eyes on the doorway as it opened revealing Rukia looking flustered.

"Kuchiki-san!" exclaimed Orihime happily.

Ichigo blinked. "Rukia…you…"

Rukia was red in the face and she was breathing unevenly. It looked as if she ran the marathon.

"Kuchiki, where's your slip?" asked the teacher holding her hand out.

Rukia swallowed.

"Allow me." said a deep voice that clearly wasn't stranger for Ichigo. His jaw dropped.

Someone was standing behind Rukia and as she went out of the way, the person wearing a black tuxedo entered the room with an air of coolness with him.

"No way…" muttered Ishida, his eyes opening wide. Chad and Orihime had the same expression.

"B-Byakuya!" said Ichigo in an alarming tone as he stood up from his chair. _I'm going to get killed_…

Byakuya entered the room silently with every sign of aristocracy with him. He eyed the female teacher and handed from his side pocket a letter.

"This is Kuchiki Rukia's permission letter to attend the excursion you will be holding. I am giving you full responsibility of my sister and trusting everything will be well taken care of."

"Ah…yes…" mumbled their sensei getting pink as she took the slip from Byakuya.

There where whistles and love-cries from the class. Every female seemed love-struck by this cool, good looking fellow. Indeed, shapes of hearts started to fill the atmosphere, even the boys had to admire.

"Woow.."

"He's beautiful…"

"Who is he?"

"Is he from Hollywood?"

"Didn't you hear? Kuchiki-san's older brother!"

"They look so much alike!"

There were shrieks and faints as Byakuya lowered his eyes over the whole class.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia aside as the class started to crowd around Byakuya.

"What the hell is going on?" he snapped.

Rukia crossed her arms to think with a funny expression.

"I dunno what happened." she said as she made a face, "He suddenly wanted to give it himself when I told him about it."

"But bringing Byakuya here?"

"Don't worry, he's already over about your fight and I've explained everything to him." said Rukia shrugging.

Ichigo let out a relief sigh. He wasn't going to be killed after all…

Out of no where, a familiar voice floated…

"…so you should give him a try! I mean he's a good fellow even though he's a bit of a pervert at times… I usually see Ichigo staring at Kuchiki-san from time to time! But isn't that romantic? If I were you, nii-chan, I'll put my guard down and let him into the family! I swear he dreams of nothing but kissing your sister in his sleep…"

Ichigo turned his head slowly and saw Keigo talking to Byakuya and his jaw dropped.

Byakuya's eyes started to twitch.

"OI!" Ichigo screamed, reaching out and grabbing Keigo by the wrist. With great force he threw Keigo out of the window. "You're going to get me killed!"

Keigo had gone on to where the moon was located.

Ichigo was breathing heavily. Shit…shithead…

A deadly force suddenly made his whole body shake. He knew without looking that Byakuya had his eyes lingering on him.

_Oh shit… Well…at least Kenpachi and Mayuri weren't there…_

**(Back at the Kurosaki House)**

Karin stared dully at a huge person sitting across her from the dining table. The person was a man, wearing a black shirt and baggy pants. His hair was spiked and behind him a little child was clinging.

Yuzu happily set a tea in front of him.

"Please have a drink." She said smiling.

Kenpachi looked at the tea and then up at Karin.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" he asked.

"I'm a girl." said Karin with level eyes, "and why are you here again?"

"I'm looking for Kurosaki."

"I am Kurosaki." said Karin.

"The boy Kurosaki."

"He's still at school." smiled Yuzu, "He'll be back later."

"Then I'll wait for him."

"Don't you think this is breaking and entering?" suggested Karin, looking over their wreaked wall that Kenpachi used as door.

Silence filled her words.

"Ken-chan d'you wanna run around and look for Ichigo?" asked a pink headed kid behind him.

"Be quite over there…and you're ruining my clothes."

Karin and Yuzu looked at each other.

**(Up the stairs on Ichigo's room)**

Ichigo's room was dark. On the floor however, Kon was tied to the back and had a tape over his mouth. He was crying and mumbling but nobody can't hear or figure out what he was saying. He was sniffing as he looked wildly over the bed where a man was sitting down, waiting.

"_Kukuku_… I won't let you slip, you despicable boy…" Mayuri's words and laugh filled Kon with fear.

And Ichigo doesn't know of the predicament waiting for him at home as he skipped and run with Byakuya after him.

"Why am I always in trouble for other people's doing!" he screamed as he scrammed away looking for a way out.

But we all know there isn't one ;)

**~END~**


End file.
